(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin care appliance, and in particular, to a compact skin care appliance which realizes various skin care modes using a vibrator vibrating up and down in a way of a magnetic coil, and makes the galvanic and iontophoresis massages as well as the magnetic-color-sound (M-C-S) therapy.
(b) Description of Related Art
In order to make excellent skin care effect, Korean Patent No. 319493 discloses a skin care appliance using ultraviolet and far-infrared rays together with a vibrator. The vibrator has a vibration motor to realize the cleansing, massage and lifting modes.
However, with the skin care appliance, as the rotational movement of the vibration motor is shifted into the rectilinear or cam movement to stimulate the target skin, noise is much generated during the power transmission of the vibration motor, and this is liable to give unpleasant sensation to the user. As most of the skin stimulation force is horizontally diffused parallel to the skin, the force exerted vertical to the skin is reduced, and the desired skin massage effect cannot be obtained.
Furthermore, the skin care appliance is extremely restricted in its usage mode and function, and some problem is made in performing the skin care operation effectively.